L'art de dire non
by Abricot-Lucky
Summary: Il est aisé de dire non : "non". Seulement, il y a différentes façons de le dire. Avec sarcasme, ironie ou humour. Lily Evans est passée pro depuis bien longtemps dans ce domaine-là. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de dire non à un certain James Potter...
1. Cinquième année

_**Cinquième année :**_

_Ça te dirait de sortir avec moi, Evans ?_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Tu délires, Non ! »_

_« On est populaires, beaux et intelligents tous les deux. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, ne pas sortir ensemble serait du gâchis. A Pré-au-Lard pour commencer ? Allez, je sais que t'en rêves..._

_- Certainement pas ! »_

_«Sors avec moi !_

_- Arrêtes, tu risques de me faire rire. »_

_« Tu veux sortir avec moi, le beau Potter, le..._

_- Non. »_

_« Tu as déjà dis non. Cependant, je sais que c'était par timidité, c'est plutôt mignon en un sens._

_- Ce qui serait mignon c'est que tu te la fermes Potter ! Et va te coiffer, on dirait que ce matin, un pétard à exploser dans tes cheveux. »_

_« Evans... Des filles rêveraient d'être à ta place. Un jour, tu finira par craquer, à quoi bon retarder les choses ? Je sais que tu me trouves arrogant..._

_- Prétentieux, idiot, crétin, et j'en passe Potter ! C'est non ! »_

_« Oui._

_-Oui, quoi ?_

_-Je réponds oui à la question que tu m'as posé silencieusement. Je vois clair dans tes yeux._

_- Très bien Potter. Tu as enfin répondu à la question que je me pose depuis des années._

_- C'est vrai ? Oh oui, je me demandais si ton cerveau était de même volume que celui d'un rat. J'ai maintenant la confirmation du principal concerné. »_

_« Tu veux sortir avec moi ?_

_- Tu aimes te prendre des râteaux on dirait. »_

_« Lily … ?_

_-Evans ! »_

_« Pourquoi tu t'entêtes ?_

_- Pourquoi TU t'entêtes ? »_

_« Evans tu..._

_-Non ! »_

_« Les roses sont rouges et les violettes sont violettes..._

_- Et tu es un abruti Potter ! Dégage de mon chemin. »_

_« Evans, j'ai grandis, et si on essayait cette fois ?_

_- Désolé de te décevoir Potter, tu n'as pas grandis d'un pouce. Je pense que c'est tes chaussettes qui ont du te faire prendre quelques centimètres. »_

_« Pourquoi le nier ? Je sais que tu rêves de me dire oui, Evans. _

_- En effet. Dans mes cauchemards. »_

_« Evans, Evans, Evans._

_- C'est bien, tu connais mon nom, suis-je censée t'applaudir ? »_

_« Je sais que tu penseras à moi ces vacances, je tacherais de faire de même si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi._

_- Merci de me rappeler que cette année s'achève Potter. Je me sens tout d'un coup soulagée de me souvenir que durant deux mois,je ne verrais pas ta tête grosse comme une montgolfière, ni te verrais te pavaner avec ton stupide vif d'or ! _

_- Grosse comme quoi ?_

_- Laisse tomber, Potter. »_


	2. Sixième et Septième année

«Tiens, Evans tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Au fait, ça te dirait de s...  
>- Continue cette phrase Potter et je te jure que je te casse les dents, et te les fait manger une par une. »<p>

«Evans, j'ai appris que tu sortais avec cette chose qu'on appelle, dit-on Willer  
>-Oui, mon petit-ami.<br>- Enfin, entre nous c'est une vraie catastrophe ambulante ce type. Hier même, un groupe de Serpentard de deuxième année lui a tendu un piège dans un couloir du septième étage.  
>- Comment as-tu osé Potter, je sais que c'est t...<br>- Je disais que tu devrais plutôt sortir avec moi, et arrêter de perdre ton temps avec des cas comme le sien. Allez, trouve cinq bonnes raisons de ne pas sortir avec moi. Je sais que tu n'en trouveras pas plus de deux.  
>- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Eh bien, tu me harcèles à longueur de journée, tu es arrogant, prétentieux et te pavanes sans arrêt. Tu as aussi cette tendance à penser que je suis tout pour toi, alors que c'est faux. C'est donc non, pour la enième fois, Potter !<br>- Mais comment peux-tu dire non, je suis vraiment tout pour toi ! »

« Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi ?  
>- Mais c'est du harcèlement, ce n'est même plus une question !<br>- Dis juste oui.  
>- Quest-ce que j'ai dis pour la sortie à Près-au-Lard ?<br>- Non.  
>- Qu'est-ce que j'ai répondu la dernière fois que tu m'as posé la question ?<br>- Non.  
>- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis quand tu m'as demandé si je pouvais t'accompagner à la fête de fin d'année de l'année dernière ?<br>- Non.  
>- A ton avis, que vais-je répondre à ta nouvelle question ?<br>- Oh oui, James.  
>- Tu es irrécuperable, Potter ! »<p>

«Lily, tu es libre cette après-midi ?  
>- Non, j'ai trop de devoirs, et ça reste Evans pour toi.<br>- Alors demain ?  
>- Je serai malade...<br>- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
>- Ben voyons, je me suis découverte de nouveaux talents en Divination.»<p>

« Sors avec moi Samedi.  
>- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »<p>

« Alors c'est oui pour Samedi ?  
>- Mais bien sur que oui, Potter, on ira à Près-au-Lard, main dans la main et on prendra une bieurraubeurre aux trois balais pourquoi pas.<br>- Je le savais Evans. Au fond de toi, tu savais que tu en rêvais. Non, attends ! C'est vrai ?  
>- Non ! »<p>

« Evans...  
>- La ferme, Potter. »<p>

« Et si on arrêtait de faire semblant ?  
>- Faire semblant de quoi ?<br>- Faire comme si il n'y avait rien entre nous. Je pensais que tu étais têtue mais en fait, c'est presque triste que tu sois timide à ce point-là...  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Je t'excu...  
>- Tu m'as mal comprise. Il n'y a VRAIMENT rien entre nous. Maintenant arrêtes de me faire perdre mon temps et déguerpis le plancher avant que je ne m'énerve. »<p>

« Sirius parie deux gallions que tu diras non quand je te demanderais de sortir avec moi. J'en ai parié le double.  
>- Va lui donner ce que tu lui dois.<br>- Mais tu n'as rien dit.  
>- Très bien. Non.<br>- Mais... ? »

« M'as-tu vu jouer contre Poufsouffle tout à l'heure ? Au fait, et si tu sortais avec moi ce week-end ?  
>- Oh bien sûr que je t'ai vu. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment tu faisait pour décoller avec ton balai avec des chevilles aussi enflées. Quant à ce week-end, je te promets de sortir avec toi lorsque Black se trainera par terre en aboyant... Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Potter ? »<p>

« Evans, je sais que tu rêves de sortir avec moi. Certaines choses sont plus faciles à avouer que d'autres. Je pense que tu devrais plus... Te lâcher si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
>- A très bien, tu veux que je me lâche ? Que dirais-tu d'une bonne claque et on en reparle plus ? »<p>

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je ne suis qu'un idiot, un abruti... Pourquoi me fixais-tu il n'y a même pas deux minutes ?  
>- Je ne te fixais pas.<br>- Enfin que t'ai vu Ev...  
>- Je fixais Sirius.<br>- Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son pré... Quoi ? Black, il faut qu'on parle !  
>- Comment tu viens de m'appeler là James ? »<p>

« Sors avec moi, Evans. Allez, je sais que tu m'aimes au fond.  
>- Dans tes rêves ! »<p>

« Lily, je t'ai posé cette question durant des années. Cette fois, je suis sérieux. Je pense te l'avoir déjà montré ces derniers mois. Tu-sais-qui devient de plus en plus fort et je suis sur que je regretterais toute ma vie si je ne te disais pas ça maintenant. Veux-tu... sortir avec moi ?  
>- Je... Oui, James. »<p>

_« Je t'avais dit qu'un jour tu me dirais oui. »_


End file.
